Los portales de la libertad
by Joseph Granger
Summary: Crossover con muchas series. Una muchacha llega a Hogwarts. No soy muy bueno para esto, dejen reviews please el primer cap es largo pero vale la pena


Una noche normal en un lugar normal cuando todo el mundo dormía y nadie se enteraba de nada, se oyó un extraño sonido y en un callejón oscuro se abrió como de la nada un portal, de color azul con rayos amarillos, del tamaño suficiente como para que una persona pasara cómodamente, y eso hizo la persona que aguardaba al otro lado de él, o mejor dicho las dos personas. Cuando hubieron pasado, se podía ver a dos mujeres, una mucho más joven que la anterior y que cargaba con un pequeño bulto entre las manos y una anciana.

-Estás segura de que estamos en el sitio correcto?-dijo la más joven

-Sí, no hay duda este es el lugar, me debilito a cada segundo-dijo la anciana-Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?-le preguntó la anciana.

-Sí, así es. Es la única manera. No quiero que suceda.

-Está bien-le respondió la anciana. La mujer sacó un pequeño colgante y dijo unas palabras en un extraño lenguaje, el pequeño bulto de la joven desaparecía mientras esta murmuraba:

-Lo siento

Tras esto la mujer se giró y volvió a atravesar el portal y este se cerró tras ella. La anciana se cubrió con la capucha y caminó hasta salir del callejón y al llegar a la esquina, desapareció sin ser vista.

La muchacha que había regresado por el portal y que ya había cerrado se dispuso a huir cuando:

-Dónde vas, querida?

La mujer se sobresaltó y se giró, se quedó mirando al hombre que le había dicho aquello

-Lejos de ti, LOHR-le dijo la muchacha.

-Me temo que eso no será posible, por cierto, ¿dónde está?

-Donde no podrás encontrarla.

-Ilusa, tarde o temprano acabará usando sus poderes y la descubriremos.

-A menos que esté en un lugar en el que no pueda usar sus poderes, ¿no?

-¿Qué?

-Ya lo has oído, nunca podrás encontrarla, ser despreciable.

-No habrás sido capaz?

-Sí. Vaya, ¿creíste que no lo haría?

-Puedes destruir el equilibrio cósmico.-le dijo aquel hombre

-Te equivocas, ya nos aseguramos de no hacerlo.-le respondió la mujer

-¿Dónde está el hechizo para abrir el portal de nuevo?-le dijo el hombre

-Se lo ha llevado con ella. Nunca los encontrarás-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

-Estúpida mujer- y al momentó le lanzó una ráfaga de rayos salidos de sus manos y se oyó una explosión.

Largos años pasaron y aquella anciana que había llegado con la mujer a aquel lugar se había ocultado de una manera increíble, con sus últimos poderes había conseguido camuflarse en una mujer de 27 años, soltera, y con un piso pagado y con la carrera de medicina hecha. Se había instalado en una finca en la que en su mismo piso vivían un matrimonio con una hija de unos 14 años, nacida el año en que ella llegó a la finca y que siempre que los padres necesitaban a alguien para que la cuidara, se la dejaban al cargo a aquella señora. Aún recordaba el primer día cuando había llegado, segundos después de entrar en su casa, aquel matrimonio había llamado a su puerta para ofrecerle una tarta de bienvenida.

-Buenas, somos el señor y la señora Kisaragi-le dijo el hombre. De unos 34 años, moreno y alto.

-Buenas, yo soy Amanda Bennet, su nueva vecina- la anciana se sorprendió con la facilidad con la que se había inventado el nombre.

-Aquí tiene-Le dijo la señora Kisaragi, una mujer rubia, de unos 31 años y muy guapa, mientras le tendía la tarta, la cual, tenía una pinta estupenda y les invitaba a pasar.

Nueve meses después de aquel encuentro había nacido la que sería su única hija, que ahora tenía 14 años y era una de las adolescentes más guapas que se habían visto. La chica se llamaba Hilary, tenía el pelo castaño reluciente y ojos azules cristalinos. La anciana transformada se había dedicado a observar crecer a la niña pues tal como ella veía aquel mundo, la bondad, generosidad y gentileza no abundaba en mucha gente pero aquella niña siempre se había ofrecido a ayudarla a la hora de subir la compra y se portaba muy bien cuando se tenía que quedar con ella.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, Hilary había venido a quedarse a dormir porque sus padres se iban al cine y luego a cenar. Cuando la niña se hubo acostado, Amanda se recostó un poco en el sofá y se durmió.

En un castillo…

-Síiiiii! Lo conseguí! Amo, amo, lo tenemos, funcionará a la perfección!

-Que ocurre, fiel vasallo?

-Amo, lo conseguí, esta vez funcionará, y podréis lograr lo que queréis.

-Ja, sabía yo que ella no estaría mucho tiempo a salvo.

-Pero debéis recordar que a cada segundo que paseis allí os debilitaréis más y más-le dijo una mujer pálida como la nieve y rubia como el oro.

-Lo sé, mi fiel Larxene, por eso no iré sólo.

-Y cómo la encontraremos mi señor?

-Un hechizo rastreador será suficiente.

-Recuerde, señor que no os debe ver nadie haciéndolo, eso sí que alteraría el equilibrio.

-No te preocupes, nadie nos verá. Actívala ya!

-Sí, mi amo.

Se oyó un estruendo y al momento siguiente un portal de color azul y con rayos amarillos y al segundo siguiente, estaban en la otra parte del portal.

Amanda se despertó sobresaltada y sintió un escalofrío, no podía ser, ¿cómo era posible que ya hubieran llegado a aquel lugar? No había tiempo que perder, se dirigió a su habitación abrió el armario y encontró lo que buscaba, sacó una pequeña bola de cristal y sacón un colgante, se lo puso y la bola se iluminó, pudo ver cómo aquel hombre y sus secuaces invocaban un hechizo rastreador. Se le cayó la bola de las manos y cuando la recogió vio a uno de los secuaces entrar en un cine y dirigirse a una fila, en la cual había sentadas dos personas, los Kisaragi. El hombre se sentaba detrás de ellos y con un gesto de la mano los Kisaragi se convirtieron en cenizas.¡Los había matado! Eso sólo significaba que LOHR ya sabía lo que ocurría, despertó a Hilary y le dijo que debía vestirse y debían de irse de allí.

-Qué ocurre?-le dijo Hilary cuando bajaban a toda prisa por la escalera de la finca.

-Hay alguien que quiere matar-le dijo Amanda

-Matar,¿ a quién?¿a usted? Sí es así no quisiera ser grosera pero, ¿por qué no me deja a mí en paz?

-Es que no me buscan a mí, Hilary, si no a ti

-¿ A mi? Y que les he hecho yo?

-Tal vez debería haberte dicho esto antes, pero no eres de este mundo.

-¿Cómo que no soy de este mundo?-ya habían llegado a la calle y se dirigían hacia la multitud

-Hace 14 años tu madre y yo vinimos a este mundo…

-Mi madre tampoco es de aquí? Wow!

-Tu verdadera madre y yo vinimos a este mundo a través de un portal, y mediante un hechizo transporté su bebé, que eras tú hasta la matriz de una mujer para que creyese que se había quedado embarazada, por supuesto con mis poderes me aseguré de que nada fuese mal, pero ellos no han desistido de su búsqueda.

-Quienes son ellos?

-Los malos, hija.

-Y que quieren de mí?

-Matarte

-Para qué?

-Eres la única niña que ha nacido en nuestro mundo desde hace mucho, ya que LOHR se encarga de matar a todas las mujeres embarazadas, pues no quiere que nadie más que él y su familia sean los soberanos del mundo y no quiere que nadie le pueda enfrentar.

-Quien es LOHR?

-El que está detrás de todo esto

-¿Y adonde vamos, ¿y mis padres?

-A mezclarnos con la multitud para que no se atrevan a usar sus poderes. Muertos.

-Cómo que están muertos?

-Los mató un vasallo de LOHR, Vinxen.

- Y que es eso de los poderes?

-Mira entra en esa cafetería y te lo contaré

Entraron en aquel lugar y se sentaron en una mesa apartada.

-Mira Hilary, este mundo como tu conoces, no existe la magia, pero si que hay cosas que hacen referencia a ella verdad?

-Bueno, sí hay series como Embrujadas, libros como Harry Potter, pelis, dibujos, pero.. -¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

-Mucho más de lo que crees.

-¿Cómo? Oiga, creo que empieza a delirar.

-¿Sí? Mira esto-le dijo la anciana camuflada y sacó su colgante y dijo unas palabras y sacó la bola-Nadie mirará aquí así que podemos usarla-se la dio a Hilary que vio en ella a LOHR y a sus vasallos destruyendo a un par de personas

-Venga, tenemos que irnos, y deja la bola por ahí tal vez ya la hayan detectado. Se fueron corriendo y cuando llegaron al centro comercial se pararon y entraron, seguro que habría mucha gente pensó la anciana.

-A qué se refería con lo de las series y eso?

-Jej, en serio crees que solo hay una dimensión?

-Cómo?

-Cada, cosa que ves, lees o escuchas, que sea fantasioso proviene de otra dimensión, en la tierra sí, pero en otra dimensión y se conectan entre ellas mediante las series, películas, libros etc.

-En serio?

-Sí, y que tengo yo que ver en todo esto?

-Bueno, tú eres…

-Cuánto tiempo, Olflamida!-dijo el LOHR que acababa de aparecer allí

-No, LOHR, corre Hilary.-dijo Olflamida

-Vaya, así que es ella, ¿tanto tiempo ha pasado en esta dimensión?-dijo LOHR

-Ahora verás-le dijo Olflamida y le tiró una bola de fuego que este desvió pero que produjo el suficiente humo como para escapar y Olflamida llevó a Hilary a los baños y una vez allí le dijo que le perdonara por lo que iba a hacer, dijo unas palabras en un extraño lenguaje y la empujó hacia atrás. Hilary creyó que se estamparía contra la pared pero caía y caía y cuando se dio cuenta vio que estaba en un remolino de color verde y rayos amarillo-verdoso y veía a través del portal que se cerraba cómo llegaba LOHR y mataba a Olflamida, que ya no iba disfrazada de Amanda Bennet, si no que era la anciana, que le había llevado de nuevo a la matriz de una madre.

Hilary tardó en reaccionar, cuando se despertó estaba en una cama. Se levantó y vio que llevaba un pijama de ositos Que hortera pensó y vio que estaba en una casa grande y que la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba se abría y entraba una mujer de unos 40 años a darle los buenos días y le decía:

-Hilary, querida, hoy iremos al callejón Diagon a comprar todas las cosas de Hogwarts.

Espera, aquella mujer había dicho, callejón Diagon, Hogwarts, ¿Había ido a parar a la dimensión de Harry Potter?

Hilary se vio de repente en el espejo y vio que tenía el aspecto de una niña de unos tres años menos.


End file.
